Forever
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Songfic. Forever by Chris brown. Having fun at a dance club with the crew and the band. She's there in pink and he's watching her. AxP pairing.


Me :This was a request by my friend Fire_dancer123. She says she can't write song fics so she handed this over to me. The song is Forever by Chris brown. I don't own this song or the storm hawks. But I do own Carla, Aria, Ty, Tia, Chase, Chris, Topaz, Emerald, Saphire, and Tina. Enjoy.  
- - -X

**It's you**  
She stood there in her short flowing pink skirt and pink one strapped shirt, leaning againist the wall at the dance Club, watching her team mates dance. Finn with his new girlfriend, Emerald, clad in a dark green tank top with straps draping down her arms and a pair of dark jeans.

**And me **

He stood only a few feet away from Junko and Saphire dancing, watching her, his red hair dropping over his green eyes, his white t-shirt looking several different colors do to the flashing lights of the club, his dark blue jeans staying a solid dark color.  
**Moving at the speed of light**

He quickly walked over to her as he saw a few other guys eyeing her and moving toward her.

"Care to dance?" He asked, surprising her, making her tangerine eyes glow with excitement and surprise, standing out against her dark skin in the darkness of the room, yet the brightness of the flashing lights.  
Into eternity

"uh…. Sure. I would love to dance." She answered, a gentle smile tugging at her lips. He offered her his hand which she took and he pulled her to the dance floor, into better lighting allowing the light to reflect off her hair and necklace, her outfit glittering much like her heels sandals in a gentle pink. Her lips gave a gently shine and glitter thanks to the lip gloss Saphire made her wear.  
**Tonight  
Is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you, around you**

She laughed as he spun her past Aria and Chase, barely taking notice of their smiles at the two or the bright silver of Aria's mini dress and strappy heels. Aerrow drew her close as he dared without getting too close.

"Why'd you choose me to dance with when you could be dancing with another girl?" Piper asked.

"First off, I'm not going to dance with someone I don't know, and second, I don't want you to feel left out." He answered.

"Oh." After dancing for a while she started to fall sideways with everystep. He took her hand and lead her to a better lit area to sit down.  
**Imma take you there  
Imma take you there  
So don't be scared  
Im right here baby**

"You alright?" He asked. Piper nodded.

"Just dissy, and my feet are starting to bother me. Saphire and Aria convinced me to wear the shows and topaz and emerald helped select the outfit." Piper exclaimed, attempting to slip off her shoes.  
**We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first, it's your chance  
Take my hand come with me**

"Let's go somewhere to get a drink that's not so warm. It'll help keep you from getting too dizzy if it's because of dehydration." Aerrow told her. She nodded and let him help her into another one of the rooms of the club. Finding a bar he ordered two waters and gave one to Piper and led her to a booth where he made her sit. She took her shoes off and sipped her water.

"I feel better now." She stated.

"Because your shoes are off or because you now have something to drink?" He asked.

"Both." She admitted.

"OMG! She wasn't kidding." Carla exclaimed as she walked toward them, a beer in hand, her dark hair showing some blond root and disappearing against her black tank top and black pants. Piper looked at her in surpise.

"What? Is that a beer?" Piper asked.

"Yes this is a beer. I always get drunk the night after a concert. Tina was right when she said you were in solid pink. Personally that would be too much pink for me. I'll wear hints but that's it." Carla exclaimed before taking a sip of her beer. She smiled and walked out of the room as she heard Topaz and Emerald's laughter.  
"I'm envious for them." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow looked her funny.

"For what?"

"They've all gone and found love. Saphire has Junko, Finn has Emerald, Stork of all people has Topaz, Harrier has Starling, Aria has Chase, Tina has Chris, Tia has Ty, and Carla… supposedly she's got her guy too. They've all got relationships that'll last forever and I've yet to find one that lasts more then a few dates." Piper stared at her water, a frown plastered on her face. Aerrow smiled.

"Hey, what about me? I've yet to find someone who won't find me being away a lot to be apart of the storm hawks. And besides, I can't have the girl I really want so why bother." He told her. "We'll be buddies for life if you don't find anyone."

"Yeah, I guess. So why can't you have the girl you want? You are the most eligible bachelor in the Atmos. Magazines don't stop gushing and writing about it." Piper exclaimed, her eyes glittering in wonder.

"She doesn't like me like that. I'm not going to ruin a friendship in attempt to get her." Aerrow told her.

"Sounds like you. Noble and smart." Piper exclaimed. "Who is she?"

"Promise not to laugh and forget it the moment I tell you?" He asked.

"Aerrow, when was the last time I laughed _at _you?" She asked.

"Never. Do you promise to forget?" He asked.

"I don't know why you want me to forget but fine." Piper exclaimed.

"You."  
**It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night**

Piper gasped, her heart stopping, her eyes tearing up in happiness as her heart threatened to make her squeal in happiness.

"Are you serious?" She whispered, her voice creaking in attempts to stay under control and making sure it wasn't a joke.

"Piper? Are you okay?" He asked worry in his eyes. Piper nodded, a tear slipping down her cheek. " Why are you crying? Are upset by the fact that I love you?"

**Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night **

Piper's heart soars at his words.

"No Aerrow. I'm happy." She answered as she wiped away her tear. " I love you too."  
**Double your pleasure  
Double your fun**  
Aerrow sighed and smiled. As she finished her water he took her hand after letting her slip her shows back on and lead her back to the dance floor just as a slow song started.

**And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever ****  
Forever on the dance floor**  
He put his hand on her waist and gently danced to the slow song. Piper rested her head on his chest, her heart still swollen with excitement and happiness. She looked up into his eyes and gently lended down to cover her lips with his in a gentle and tender kiss. Aria turned and saw, gasping with delight. She point out the couple to chase before the two went their separate ways to tell the others.  
**Sounds like we're on another level  
Feels like our love's intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin the rules  
Me and you, you and I**

Aerrow and Piper separated from their kiss and changed styles of dance as the song changed to a very upbeat song. Piper smiled and Aerrow attempted to show off for her.  
**All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby, feel the beat inside  
I'm driving you take the front seat  
I just need you to trust me (girl, girl, girl)**

Finn watched as his best friend danced with Piper, Emerald standing at his side with a smirk on her face as Topaz ran over, her black hair flying out behind her, her yellow halter top slinging lower as her black pants covered her sneakers.

"Have you guys heard? Aerrow and Piper kissed!" Topaz squealed. Finn's Jaw dropped and stared at his friend.

"No way. He admited it?" Finn asked.

"Baby, you didn't see it? How did you not notice them kissing? Did you even notice how close they were dancing?" Emerald asked. Finn frowned.

"I can't believe I didn't see it." Finn whined and Saphire ran over, her sapphire blue mini dress clinging to her, her bare feet slapping across the floor, her heels dangling in her hand as she ran toward them.

"Did you guys see?" She asked.

"Piper and Aerrow kissing. Yep. It's a miracle." Emerald exclaimed.

"I know!" Saphire squealed. Carla walked over her hand held up to her head.

"OMG! Did you guys see?!" Aria squealed as she ran over, her heels also dangling in her hands, making Carla wince at the loudness of her friend even more.

"See what?!" Carla asked, making a face. Aria looked at her funny.

"Are you drunk?" Aria asked.

"No officer… hehehe…" Carla giggled nervously.

"Yes. But did you see?" Aria asked.

"They kissed!!!!" Saphire squealed.

"YES!" Aria shreiked. Piper and Aerrow looked over toward them, as did many other people.

"Who kissed?" Carla asked wincing.

"Piper and Aerrow!" Aria squealed. Piper and Aerrow kissed briefly, letting Carla see, before heading off to escape to the outside. Carla smirked.

"WE should be heading back to our hotels." Topaz exclaimed, helping Carla and she stumbled sideways. Stork came troting over with a smirk on his face.

"Did you guys know Piper and Aerrow are now outside the building kissing fiercely?" Stork asked. Saphire and Aria squealed and Finn's jaw dropped. Chase and Chris came over, closely followed by Tia and Tina, both clad in white tank tops and black mini skirts and strappy shoes.  
**It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night **

**  
Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor  
Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun**  
Aerrow stood outside the club, passionately kissing Piper, almost pinning her to the building as he slid his tongue into her mouth, making her moan in pleasure.

**Dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever ****  
Forever on the dance floor**  
Suddenly Topaz and Saphire came out, each with an arm around Carla to keep her up right. Chase with his arm around Aria's waist walked out with Finn and Emerald closely behind, Junko and Stork walking out at their own pace with a conversation about enginering. Emerald saw the two love birds and smirked.

"Yo! You two really aought to take that somewhere more private like oh I don't know.. the hotel! You love birds coming or what?!" Emerald called, teasing, making the others turn to look as Carla winced. Piper and Aerrow groaned and stopped their activities as Chase and Finn started creaking up.

"Continue back at the hotel room?" Aerrow whispered.

"Hell yeah." Piper murmured as Aerrow straightened himself to follow there friends, playfully smacking some of them. They walked into their hotel rooms, Stork with topaz, emerald with Finn, Aria with Chase, Tina with Chris, Tia with Ty, and Piper with Aerrow, and Carla by herself ( much to her releif). The moment Piper walked into the hotel with Aerrow behind her, and the door closed, Aerrow pinned her to the wall and began kissing her feircely.

**It's a long way now  
So high off the ground**

He left her up gently, carrying her to the bed, his bed as opposed to her bed, kissing her the whole way. She curled up next to him, kicking off her shoes in the process, pruposely knocking them off the bed.

"Now why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Thoose are the most painful things I've ever worn. Let them meet a painful death." Piper murmured as Aerrow cuddled her.  
**Sending for an angel  
Bring me your heart**

"I think it's because you aren't used to wearing them. Why did show off your feet nicely and accented your lovely legs." Aerrow told her. She smiled.

"I guess they did but they still hurt."

"Could hurt any more then it did when you fell." He told her.  
**Girl where did you come from **

"Fell? What do you mean?" She asked.

"When you fell from heaven obivousily." He told her.

"I've heard better pick up lines." She told him. " And I am not an angel."  
**Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes got me saying "What a beautiful lady!"**

"That's what you think. You're smart, your beautiful, you're kind. You're an angel."  
**No ifs, and, or maybes  
I'm releasing my heart**

"But-"

"No buts. It's true." He told her.  
**Its feeling amazing  
No one else that matter  
You love me**

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whisphered back, nuzzling her.  
**And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl  
Oh, oh, yea, yea  
I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall  
Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,**

**I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
Its gonna be me, you, and the dance floor (dance floor)**  
**Cause we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
Dance with me Cmon  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor**

Ooooohhhh

X-X-X-X

Me: Okay, wow, that was hard for me to write.

Piper: What?

Me: The story just ran away numerous time, slipped away from the lyrics or became rated m.

Piper: You care why? You love rated M stuff.

Me: I do but I want this story rated T. It slipped into K at the end though.

Piper: (shakes head) You are so picky.

Me: What? Yes I am but I do have job to do and innocence to try and keep.

Piper: You… innocent? (laughs)

Me: Fine, you have a pont but still!

Aerrow: We get it you two.

Me: sorry. R&R peoples! Thanks for reading.


End file.
